Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a dicarboxylic acid.
Description of Related Art
Several processes for the production of a dicarboxylic acid are known. WO2007/061590 discloses a process for the production of malate and succinate in the presence of 21% of oxygen and up to 15% of carbon dioxide. It was shown that in the presence of 10% carbon dioxide a higher amount of malate and succinate was produced compared to 0% added carbon dioxide.
W02008/144626 shows that the addition of carbon dioxide of up to 10 v/v % increased production levels of malic acid and succinic acid by a recombinant yeast cell, but higher concentrations of carbon dioxide did not increase these levels further.
WO2011/023700 discloses an increase in the production of malic acid and succinic acid by a recombinant yeast by fermenting the recombinant yeast in the presence of a carbon dioxide concentration ranging between 25% and 75 v/v %.
A disadvantage of the processes as disclosed in WO2007/061590, WO2008/14462 and WO2011/023700 is that a separate carbon dioxide gas stream needs to be added to the fermentation in addition to air.
WO2010/118932 discloses an anaerobic process for the production of dicarboxylic acid and ethanol. The production of ethanol allowed the production of energy for maintenance of the cell, and the simultaneous production of carbon dioxide would positively influence the production of dicarboxylic acid. A disadvantage of a process as disclosed in WO2010/118932 is that anaerobic conditions limit the ways for cell maintenance and reduces the yield of dicarboxylic acid.
The present disclosure aims to provide an improved method for the fermentative production of a dicarboxylic acid which overcomes the disadvantages outlined above.